Dating
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris thinks about his relationship with Alex. Slash.


**Story Title:** Dating

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **No, they still don't belong to me. I wish they did, but it's not looking good. But they do still belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **I just got the idea for this after one of my ex's told me I was dating my best friend without knowing about it. After I told him to shut the fuck up, it gave the idea for this. Enjoy, peeps.

Chris walked slowly up the steps to his apartment, unsurprised when the doorknob turned easily under his hand despite knowing for a fact that he had locked it. He figured Alex had just let himself in while Chris had been over at his parents for lunch; when he heard the beginning notes for _'Through the Fire and the Flames' _followed almost immediately by a muttered, "Motherfucker.", he knew he was right.

After tossing his jacket onto the table and kicking off his shoes, he walked over into the living room and watched Alex struggle with the song.

Smirking slightly when Alex missed four notes in row, Chris's mind went back over to the conversation he had with his mother while his father was saying goodbye to his brother before he left for work.

She had been asking him, again, why he had broken up with Jaime and Chris had just shrugged it off. There was no way he was going to tell his mom, of all people, that he had gotten bored and ditched her. That would be setting himself up for a twenty minute lecture he had no desire to hear.

Then she had started on him about Alex. Not that she disliked Alex; just the opposite, in fact. There were times when Chris was convinced that she liked having Alex around more then him. The problem there was that she was convinced they were together and not telling her about it.

It wasn't the first time she'd brought it up; at least once a month she asked him about it. And when he denied it, she'd start listing all the reasons why she was so sure of herself.

It had gotten to the point where Chris could recite it verbatim:

They spent almost 24/7 together; that one made the least sense as far as Chris was concerned. They did work together, after all, and they'd been best friends for years. Of course, they spent a lot of time in each others company.

Whenever they went any where, they each took turns paying; which just seemed like common courtesy to him. Sometimes, Alex had more money on him and sometimes he did. Switching off just made sense.

They slept in the same bed constantly when they were on the road; which was true but it saved money and there wasn't a wrestler alive who wasn't cheap enough to jump at the chance of saving a few extra bucks every night. Chris would really like to know for sure how his mom had gotten her hands on that little piece of information. He had his suspicions, though, and when he got his hands on Petey, that fucker was dead.

Whenever they crashed at each others places -or even when they were on the road, they had a habit of using the same toothbrush. That one was a little weird, Chris had to admit; it had freaked out any girlfriend he had that had known about it. But ever since Alex had lost his suitcase on a flight a few years ago and had to borrow Chris's, it had become normal for them to share.

They shared everything else, too -clothes, weed, drinks, food, beer, towels. They'd even shared rats a few times; although Chris was positive his mom didn't know about that one or even the weed, for that matter. After all, even Petey had his limits when it came to snitching on people. But every time she went through her tirade, Chris always had to add them to the list in his head.

The way they were always touching each other. It might seem strange to other people, but Chris was just an affectionate kind of person and he'd never been shy about expressing his affection for his friends. He didn't go around babbling about it -he wasn't girl for fuck's sake- but he wasn't ashamed of the way he behaved.

And she always ended her rant with the same sentence: "It's not that I care, sweetie; any moron could see how happy Patrick makes you, and that's what matters to me, but I just don't understand why you feel the need to keep it a secret."

Chris was sure that his mother was the only one who could call Alex 'Patrick' and not get a bloody nose for their trouble; even Alex's own family didn't call him that.

"You just gonna stand there in awe of my good looks or what?" Alex asked, turning towards him and raising an eyebrow.

"I might, if you had any to begin with," Chris smirked, snaking a drink of Alex's soda before lounging on the couch, his feet resting against Alex's side.

He studied Alex's profile briefly, noticing that Alex was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Chris couldn't figure out why he was having such a hard time getting his mom's words out of his head. He was sure it wasn't because they were about a guy; he'd always believed that you weren't attracted to someone's gender but to the person they were.

Of course, he did like having Alex around; there was no one else he had as much fun with. And he had always known how attractive Alex was -you'd have to be blind not to see it. And, yeah, maybe one of the other reasons he'd broken up with Jaime was that she was cutting into his hang time with Alex. And, sure, maybe once or twice he'd caught himself thinking of his best friend when he had Jaime bent over or when she was giving him head.

But even if he was considering it -which he wasn't, not really- he didn't even know if Alex wanted the same thing. Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't even remember the last time Alex had gone out with anyone except him. Not just on a date, but at all. Usually, if Chris was going out some where and he didn't call Alex to see if he wanted to go, he'd come home and find Alex here, playing video games or passed out on the couch or in the spare room.

"Hey, want to come over my parent's with me the next time we're in town?" Chris asked out of no where, moving on the couch so that one of his feet was behind Alex and the other one on his lap.

"Sure, I guess," Alex answered, putting down the guitar controller and turning to face him. "Any reason behind the sudden invitation?"

"Well, I thought they might want to meet my boyfriend," Chris said, his voice overly casual. "It's about time, don't you think?"

Their eyes met, and despite the flippant words, there was a wealth of emotion and desire in Chris's eyes for Alex and Chris could see the same things for him in Alex's gaze.

"Definitely," Alex agreed, resting his hand on Chris's knee. He grinned suddenly. "It took you long enough, Sabin, but we all can't be as perfect as I am."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat up before yanking Alex forward by his shirt and kissing him roughly. "Not perfect, but close enough for me."

With that, he got up and headed down the hall for his bedroom.

"What's wrong, Shelley, having too much fun getting your ass kicked at Guitar Hero to do anything else?" Chris taunted as he disappeared into his room.

Alex narrowed his eyes and then followed after his best friend. Oh, it was on, all right.


End file.
